kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Back Alley Doctor Glenn/Chapter 10
|-|English= Chapter 10: Hope It was the evening three days before Hugo's amputation. After the date was decided, his doctor, Rufus, had been visiting his room each day to explain the procedure. 'You're listening, right Hugo?' Rufus asked nervously. Hugo was often absent-minded. The reason was obvious. He had no hope for the future because he would have no chance to play the violin without his hands. Sherry, who accompanied Rufus as his assistant, was getting fed up. 'I hate it,' said Hugo, gazing at his thick gloves. 'Why did it have to happen to me?' Sherry suffered in her own frustration. 'Cheer up, Hugo.' Having lost her sister to the illness, she knew very well that her words were hollow. Doctor Rufus, however, stayed calm. 'I've seen many patients over the course of my career. Among them, there were some who didn't have hope. And some that didn't make it. For you, as long as you undergo the procedure, you will live on. Isn't that...fortunate?' He left no room to object. Hugo mashed his teeth, but resigned and calmed down. This is fine, Rufus thought. As long as he survives, he will have limitless possibilities. He only needs to find a new passion. Katarina lost her life, and wasn't able to do that. 'Look at you,' a baritone voice interrupted. The door of the hospital room was ajar, and there stood the back alley doctor, Glenn. 'Doctor Glenn!' He had come. Sherry's heart was relieved. Glenn showed her a smile. 'Why are you here?' From behind his silver glasses, Rufus' eyes glared at the man. Without answering, he merely stared back, as if to repel the question. Rufus frowned. The man was clearly different from the one he last saw on the hospital roof. Glenn looked at Hugo in the bed. A flash of fear washed over Hugo's face because that man had been rough with him the last time. But, today, it dissipated due to his inability to care about anything anymore. 'Your name was Hugo or something, right? ...Are you willing to risk dying?' Everyone was startled at Glenn's abrupt statement. 'There is a procedure that can cure your crystallization without losing your hands. But it comes with a high risk. It’s not something that can be overcome through just determination. The risk is real, and the consequence could be death. You must be willing to accept that. Are you?' Each word he uttered weighed on Hugo's 14-year-old mind. There was no mercy in Glenn's eyes. The word 'death' weighed the most. 'Death.' If he had the resolve, everything could be over without losing his hands...or his dream of being a violinist. Hugo was overcome by emotion and started to cry. The feelings he had been holding down to keep on living overflowed. 'I...I...! I would die for these hands!' There was light shining in his heart. |-|Japanese= 第１０回　希望 ヒューゴの手術が３日後に迫った日の夕方。 手術の期日が決まってから、 彼の病室には毎日のように 担当医のルーファスがやってきていた。 来たる手術について、少年に説明するためだ。 「……ヒューゴ君、聞いているかね。」 ルーファスが神経質そうな声で尋ねる。 ヒューゴは手術が決まってからどこか上の空で、 ときどきこうして話を聞いていないことがあった。 理由は明白だ。 手術後にバイオリンを弾けなくなるという事実に 未来に希望を持てないでいるのだった。 助手の形でルーファスに付き添うシェリーは やりきれない気持ちだった。 「……やっぱり、イヤだよ。」 自分の厚手の手袋を 恨めしそうに眺めていたヒューゴが言った。 「なんで俺だけがこんな思いをしなくちゃならないんだよ！」 行き場のない怒りを放出するその姿に、 シェリーは胸を痛めた。 「ヒューゴ君、元気を出して。」 そんな言葉をかけても意味がないことは、 同じ病で姉を亡くした彼女が一番分かっていた。 だが、医師ルーファスはあくまで冷静に対応した。 「……私は今まで沢山の患者を見てきた。」 「中には何の希望も与えられず、無下に命を落とした人々もいる。」 「そんな中、君の場合は手術を受けさえすれば必ず生き延びることができる。」 「それは……幸運なことじゃないかね？」 この説得には何の反論の余地もなかった。 ヒューゴは無理矢理納得させられて歯噛みしたが、 やがて諦めたように落ちついた。 これでいい、とルーファスは思っていた。 生きてさえいれば、 数え切れないほどの可能性がある。 夢など、また探せばいい。 命を落としたカタリナは、 それすらできなかったのだから。 「──お前らしいな。」 よく通る低音の声と共に、病室の扉が開かれた。 現れたのは──闇医者、グレン。 「グレン先生っ！」 来てくれた──シェリーは心の中で喜んだ。 グレンはそんな彼女にニヤリと笑みを見せる。 「……何をしに来た。」 ルーファスの眼鏡の奥の双眸は、 現れた闇医者の姿を睨みつける。 グレンはその問いには答えず、 代わりに視線を弾き返すように睨み返した。 捨て台詞を吐いて病院の屋上を去った時と 明らかに違う雰囲気に、ルーファスは眉をひそめる。 次にグレンは、ベッドにいるヒューゴを見た。 以前狼藉を働いたグレンの姿に一瞬嫌な顔をしたが、 それもどうでもいいという諦めの表情になる。 「ヒューゴとか言ったな。……お前に、死ぬ覚悟はあるか？」 グレンが唐突に発した言葉に誰もが驚く。 「お前の《結晶病》……腕を失わずに治せる方法がある。」 「ただし、それに挑むには死ぬ覚悟が必要だ。」 「根性論なんかじゃない。本当の意味で、死のリスクを負う覚悟だ。……お前に、それはあるか？」 まくし立てられた言葉の一つ一つが、 若干１４歳のヒューゴの心にのしかかる。 彼の鋭い眼光には一切の容赦が感じられない。 “死”という言葉の重みは本物だ。 ──“死”。 その覚悟があれば、 ヒューゴの腕は……バイオリニストの夢は、 失くならずに済むかもしれない。 ヒューゴはそう考えると、感極まって涙をこぼした。 生きるためだと押さえつけていた、 胸の中のものが溢れ出す。 「……俺……俺……！この腕のためなら死んだって構わない……！」 少年の心には、確かな希望の光が差していた。 Category:Zero no Kiseki Books